The Past, The Future and Everything In-between
by TinyHandz
Summary: One-shots involving the lives of the boys of BTR. You'll see them laugh, cry, fight. This is for the 31 Day Challenge from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, even if I wish I did.**

Clouds:

He looked at the sky in wonder as it roared. It reflected his exact emotions at the moment. It was all he could think about, numb to the real pain he was feeling. Ignoring life, because it would be too painful to deal with it right now.

He just looked at the clouds in a distracted state. People in the park started to worry for the unknown small boy. He had been lying in the grass for more than two hours now. Not moving an inch. Nobody came looking for him - he wasn't older than eight years old.

It slowly started to drizzle and all at once it started to rain horribly. As people ran for cover, the boy stayed there, just closing his eyes, letting the harsh drops of water hit him. Maybe that would wash the pain away.

Right then and there it sank in. He had no one. He was all alone. What was he supposed to do now? Slowly but surely he copied the clouds' actions. Tears started pouring down the boy's chocolate brown eyes. He tried to stop them. He had to be tough. With nobody around to hear him, he started screaming in anguish.

"How is this fair? I'm just eight years old. I NEED HIM!" he said as he gripped and pulled at the grass. He stood up and started kicking a nearby tree. He was normally not a violent person, but he needed to get the pain out before it ate him.

One particular kick had him on the floor gripping his tiny foot.

"Ow!" He sat down and just tried to calm himself down, rain dropping harder by the second. He slowly relaxed, listening to the pitter-patter sound the water made once it hit the ground.

Jennifer Knight was driving back home from the supermarket. She hated driving in this weather, gallons of water falling so hard on her windshield that it seemed like a cloud of smoke was in her way. She felt sorry for whoever was out in this weather. Thankfully, Kendall and Katie were in the comfort of her home with Mr. Knight preparing for Kendall's "super-dooper-awesomely-awesome first ever sleepover," as he referred to it.

Little James and Carlos from down the street were coming over. She had known the kids for well over three years, when they started going to kindergarden together. So after years of begging, she and the other parents finally allowed them to have a sleepover.

She was thinking of what cookies to make when she was driving by the park, when out of nowhere she saw the smallest little figure just sitting on the grass, head down, getting soaked in rain. With her motherly instinct kicking in, she wondered how she didn't injure herself when she harshly stepped on the brakes.

She quickly got out and took an umbrella from the trunk of the van, racing to reach the boy. She could hear him sobbing from a distance.

"Are you okay, honey?" she spoke loudly over the rain. He looked up from his feet and showed his big brown, red-rimmed eyes to her.

He stayed silent, knowing not to talk to strangers.

"Are you cold? Do you live far from here? Do your parents know where you are?"

He looked at the red-haired lady. With every question, she got closer and closer, until they were both covered by the umbrella. She tried a different method.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. If you want I'll stay here with you until it clears up."

He stayed silent. After a while she spoke again.

"You know I have a son around your age. You probably know him. His name is Kendall."

"I just moved," whispered the small kid.

"Well, pleasure. My name is Jennifer Knight."

"I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell."

"Mind my asking Logan, but why are you out here in the rain, all alone? You could get very sick," she asked him.

"I like it here. It's like the clouds know how I feel."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"My mommy is in her room crying. My daddy is in heaven," he said as a sob escaped his tiny body.

Jennifer was in shock. She didn't even know what to do with that information. Nobody should lose a parent at such a young age.

She did the only thing she could think of doing. No matter how wet Logan was, she put him on her lap and gave him a hug. Logan lay still for a moment, surprised by the affection, but gave in to the love the nice lady was offering. No words were exchanged.

They stayed like that for a long time, the rain slowly stopping and the sky getting darker. She decided she would take him to her house and get him dried off before taking him home. She was about to let go of the hug when she realized he had fallen asleep. With a small, sad smile she carried him into her car. She wrapped a blanket around him. She always left one in the car for emergencies.

Just as she was getting ready to drive, she looked up at the gray clouds above her. Just then understanding what he meant when he said they knew how he felt. She looked behind her to the sleeping boy and noticed the smallest of smiles on his lips. And only when she started driving did she noticed the smallest of white clouds appear.

**A/N: So? What do you think of it? This is the first of the 31 Day challenge. This is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ It is very similar to the 100 themes challenge. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review about what you thought about it. It's the first story I've written for FF in almost a year but it's all for you guys. Anyways, if you liked my story you could either come back tomorrow for another update or look up other authors participating in this challenge.**

**Other awesome authors that are participating in this challenge are:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR (She is super nice to me and became my Beta so THANK YOU!)  
AnonymousSkrtle  
WOWcow  
EpicallyObsessed**

**And a Happy Birthday to Carlitos. I wish you the bestestestestest year ever, filled with more love and blesings and happiness than this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, but my best friend got replied by Kendall on twitter. So close… yet so far… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Park:

13-year-old James sat in a beat-up swing set at Park Lillywood. He remembered how in this same park he first met Kendall and Carlos. It was the weekend before kindergarden started. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_James was running in his new white sneakers. He wanted to go to the swing. His daddy promised to push him so high he could go to space and come back before dinner. Right now, he was trying to park the car._

_His smile soon turned into a frown when he saw three of the big kids in the sandbox. They were huddling over the smallest kid James had ever seen, and they were throwing sand at him._

_"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MEANIES!" he heard somebody call out. He saw a head of blond hair and the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen making its way over to the big kids._

_He couldn't believe it. The blond kid was going to fight the 6-year-olds?_

_"Or what? Are you going to call mommy?" said the smallest bully._

_"No, I'll hit you so hard you will have to go to YOUR mommy." said the blond with so much confidence._

_"Yeah? Are you sure about that? You and what army?" the brunette one said._

_James was freaking out. He came to have fun in the swings, but this was getting intense. How did grown-ups not notice this? He was maybe going to regret this later, but he ran next to the blond kid._

_"I will hit you too if you don't leave him alone," he said, making his most threatening expression._

_"We'll see about that," said the biggest kid while extending his fist._

_"Jeremy Wheeler, how dare you raise your fist? Come here right now. Marcus, Tony, you are coming with me too." A blond lady pulled the boys away from the sandbox and into the car. James was in shock and so was the blond kid. Silence filled the area and relief filled James' fast-beating heart._

_"Thank you," said the small, caramel colored kid in the sandbox._

_"No problem. My mommy says bullies aren't nice people."_

_"I'm Carlos."_

_"I'm Kendall."_

_"Wanna be friends?"_

_"YEAH! Best friends," Kendall said, joining Carlos in the sandbox._

_James stood silent. What just happened? As he turned to leave to go to the swings, he heard Carlos calling for him._

_"Hey Jay, come join us."_

_"How do you know his name is Jay?"_

_"Because I know the alphabet."_

_"That doesn't make sense."_

_"His shirt says J."_

_"Oh."_

_By that time, James had already reached the sandbox._

_"My name is James," he said, slightly rolling his eyes._

_"Can you be our friend too?" said the over-excited Carlos._

_"Okay." James had never had friends before, but it made him feel happy. James never knew facing a bully would help him make new friends._

*end of flashback*

Here he sat waiting for his friends, in the swing that he never got to sit on that day. He could go to space another time.

His friends got there just as he finished replaying the memory in his mind.

"You have everything?" Kendall said.

"Yes. I can't believe they are letting us do this," said Logan.

Logan was the smart one of the group. They met him six years ago, and the group wouldn't be complete without him.

"Wait for meeee!" Carlos said as he ran to where the boys were, trying to catch his breath.

"Let's do this," James said.

"You okay, James?" Logan said, noticing something in his friend's voice.

"Yeah, it's just... This place holds so many memories. Here is where Kendall and Carlos first met, and where Mrs. Knight found you all those years ago. When we taught you how to skate and where you comforted me when my parents got the divorce. I guess it's just overwhelming."

Kendall patted his friend on the back for comfort. He knew how his friend was feeling.

"We can still come once the re-moderation is done," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," he said, his voice breaking at the end. He didn't want to seem an over-emotional wreck, but this place meant a lot to him.

"You will... Be the same, I mean. This place will forever be the home of many memories, but we are the main characters. Without us, there would be no stories at all," Kendall said. James smiled at that. Maybe Kendall was right. Maybe it was time for the park to be re-modeled and for some new kids to create a lifelong friendship and memories here. Together. James sighed.

"I'm ready," he said.

They had decided to bury a "time capsule" for the four of them. It was really just an old power rangers lunch box sealed with lots of tape and plastic bags. It contained something important to each of them and a letter to their future self and future version of each other. They were supposed to open it when they turned 21.

Once Logan laid the box in a hole James had earlier dug up, they each took a handful of dirt and threw it at the hole.

"This place seems familiar," Carlos said.

Kendall smiled.

"It's where the sandbox used to be. Where our friendship started," James said as he started burying the "time capsule." Once they finished, they left to Kendall's house.

"Did I tell you? Mom is making dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets," Kendall said.

All the neighborhood could hear the collective "whoop-whoop" and "aww yeah" that echoed from the four crazy boys.

James looked back at the swing set. The last thing in the now empty park. No trees, no slides, no sandbox... And he smiled. Space could wait.

**A/N: I don't know how to feel about that ending… I tried to mention Logan as little as possible to make up the fact that he had a whole chapter. Anyway, day 2 is over. Again, I will mention the 31 Day challenge. This is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ It is very similar to the 100 themes challenge. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review about what you thought about it. It's the first story I've written for FF in almost a year but it's all for you guys. Anyways, if you liked my story you could either come back tomorrow for another update or look up other authors participating in this challenge.**

**Other awesome authors that are participating in this challenge are:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR (She is super nice to me and became my Beta so THANK YOU!)****  
****AnonymousSkrtle****  
****WOWcow**  
**EpicallyObsessed**

**You should really check out their stories independently anyway. I'm a big a fan :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.**

**Crush:  
**  
Carlos couldn't stand it. He just kept blabbing on about her every day. He doesn't even know why he's so bothered by it. I mean, every 14-year-old boy can have feelings, right? Well, he can't. At least not for her.

She was the most annoying person in their class. She was just... She... She... Carlos had nothing against her in reality. She just didn't want her dating HIM.

Kendall kept talking about Jenny 24/7. It was like he was on a spell. He himself had been getting along with Jenny Tinkler recently. He liked her too, just not the way Kendall seemed to like her.

"So, maybe I'll ask her out," Kendall finished.

"Wha- What?" Carlos said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kendall asked.

"Y-Yeah... Me and uh, Jenny started going out... Um... A few weeks back," he said. He didn't understand why he lied.

Kendall looked crushed.

"Why didn't you say anything before? You knew I was starting to crush on her," Kendall asked, slightly mad.

"Dude, chill... I bet he has a perfect explanation of why he didn't tell us," James said.

"Well, we wanted to, um... keep it a secret... Until we were sure it would, uh... work out, Yeah... So, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell her either. She could get really mad," Carlos said, mentally hitting his head with every lie he said.

"Okay then," Logan said.

"No, not okay. I don't believe you. I want to see you on a date. We will be undercover," Kendall said.

"Dude, what if she finds out? She'll kill me, then you," Carlos said, scared.

"Nah, dude. I'm with Kendall on this one, plus we've spied on Logie before, and he never found out..."

"HEY! WHAT?" Logan looked incredulous.

"Anyway, my point is, if you are telling us the truth, then there is no problem if we spy," James finished.

"And throw in a kiss..." Logan said.

They all looked at Logan for a moment.

"Hey, I don't know how much you've seen from my dates, and I just want to add fuel to the fire," Logan defended himself.

"What fire?" Carlos tried to change the subject.

"Great, friday night at Manolos," Kendall said.

"You know what? Fine," Carlos said as he left the room.

"I think he's mad," James said.

"I think I feel exposed," Logan said.

"I think I like him," Kendall murmured.

James and Logan turned to look at him in surprise.

"I also think he's lying. I just wanted to see his reaction." He chuckled. Then he turned to his friends.

"Also, I think I'm... gay. And my parents support me. We still haven't told Katie yet. I guess I was thinking of a way to tell you, but Carlos started hanging out a lot with Jenny, and at first I thought he liked her, so I started thinking of how to make Carlos jealous, because I was jealous and started talking about Jenny non-stop. That's how I know they're not going out... Did you see the annoyed looks he made?" Kendall rambled.

"First, you sure know how to drop a bomb on someone. Second, I think we're okay with it... At least, I am..." Logan said.

"Third, I am too, buddy. Fourth, I don't want you to get hurt, but don't you think maybe you are obsessing a bit too much on this? I don't want you to see something that may or may not be there," James finished.

"I'm sure... You'll see," Kendall said confidently.

**-At School-**

"Hey Jenny, wait up," Carlos called out for her in the hall on his way to lunch.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" Jenny said happily.

"I need to ask you a favor. Like, a huge 'I'll do anything if you help me' favor," Carlos said in a loud whisper while looking around.

"Yeah, sure. Anything. Just, tell me why you're trying to whisper."

"I'll tell you outside. Oh, and hold my hand, please." He started leading the way, not waiting for her reply before holding her hand.

While walking she couldn't help but see the surprised look in Logan and James' faces.

"Hey guys. Whoa, bye guys," she said as Carlos pulled at her arm. She saw them wave bye with the strangest look on their faces.

"Okay, so Kendall said he likes you, but I don't know why I lied and said that WE were already dating, and long story short, I need to take my fake girlfriend on a fake date to fake kiss and show the guys I'm really dating her. Oh, and you're that girl. Also, you're not supposed to know that they're going to spy on us at Manolos at eight tonight."

"It's... a date?" Jenny asked.

"THANK YOU!" Carlos gave her a kiss on the cheek and spun her around a couple of times.

"Whoa, easy boy. You have to tell me why you lied and how you got me involved in this mess... But we'll get to that in the date. Then, we'll have something to talk about," Jenny said before turning around and walking back inside to get her lunch.

**-Manolos-**

Manolos - a Mexican style restaurant with really non-expensive good food - was packed that night.

The boys, minus Carlos of course, sat down in a booth looking over the menus. Logan and Kendall were in one side, while James sat across from Logan. Kendall was dressed in a nice suit with some fake facial hair. James had a bad boy look going on. He spiked the front part of his hair and he wore all black. Logan, in the other hand, was dressed as a teenage girl. He had fake b*** and a blue dress with a black cardigan and a blond wig he borrowed from his cousin. She didn't even ask.

Carlos and Jenny sat in a table near the entrance. Jenny eyed the boys' table before talking to Carlos.

"Those boys couldn't be anymore obvious. The only one actually pulling it off is Logan, I mean he looks good. Anyway, why are we here anyway, fake boyfriend?" she said while holding his hand on the table.

"Well, I don't know, actually. Long story short, I couldn't stand thinking that he would be with you. I've never been jealous, but what bothers me is that I don't really like you. Not that you're not attractive or anything, you are... Just not my type," he told her.

"Oh, okay. So is your type boys?" she asked, getting excited where this was going.

"No! At least, I don't think so. I mean, if I were I couldn't like Kendall. I mean, we've been friends since kids and he likes girls, most importantly YOU," Carlos said.

"Well, that makes perfect sense. Friends since kids. He likes me. You're jealous," Jenny said matter of factly.

Carlos stayed silent thinking it through. He... couldn't believe it. It did make sense. But what was he supposed to do now? He just found out he was gay, he liked his best friend who liked his fake girlfriend, and he was freaking out because of his parents.

"Okay, okay. Let's say I'm gay, alright? I still need to kiss you tonight and fake date you until I can figure this out. And you can't tell anyone, I'm trusting you... I mean, if I were," he told her.

"If you just so happen to be gay, I won't tell anybody and I'll fake date you for a month... There is a rule about dating friends ex-boyfriends, so I assume it's the same for guys," she told him.

"Bros before hoes... Not that you're one. You're a nice girl who is really awesome and a good friend. I... I need to tell you something," he responded.

"What, Carlos? Anything," she said.

"I'm gay," he said in all seriousness.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I know, Carlos, don't worry. I'll keep your secret. How about we get ready to go?" Jenny asked him.

Kendall, James and Logan were watching the date from afar, wishing they could hear what their friends were talking about.

"This is kind of interesting, " Logan said while taking a bite of his quesadilla.

"They're holding hands, he's making her laugh... I think you were wrong, Kendall. I'm sorry," James said, turning back to his friend with a look of worry.

"I still don't believe it. See? They are about to leave and I haven't seen a kiss yet," Kendall said, slowly getting pissed. It did look like Carlos and Jenny were together.

"Kendall, we wanted to talk about someth..." Logan was cut off when they all saw Carlos getting his smack on with Jenny just outside the door.

They looked at each other, letting go of each other's hand from under the table and following their crushed friend.

**A/N: Ok, so I feel happy because this has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written and it makes me feel super awesome. This particular chapter was just so 'asdfhjkl' to write. I had to switch between two endings and I couldn't choose but I think this one is the best. I dropped some Easter eggs here and there ;). Anyways (I say that a lot don't I? xD) As always come back tomorrow for an update and while you're on your way you have to check out these author's challenges. THEY ARE AWESOME! I get super excited just thinking about it. Lots of authors means lot's of stories that will update EVERYDAY!**

**In case you are wondering who these are may I present to you:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR (She is super nice to me and became my Beta so THANK YOU!)****  
****AnonymousSkrtle****  
****WOWcow****  
****EpicallyObsessed**

**I will mention this everyday but: The 31 Day challenge. This is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ It is very similar to the 100 themes challenge. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review about what you thought about it. It's the first story I've written for FF in almost a year but it's all for you guys. **

**Also, if I write any alternate ending or sequels (continuation) to these stories it will be ****_after _****This challenge is done and if (ONLY if) you guys want me to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, just their CD's… I can live with that.**

**Together:**

It had been a month after the "Jenny" thing. She had broken up with Carlos because she "didn't think it was working out," or so they thought. Carlos was okay with it. Kendall was still hurt. Logan and James were distant between the two. It seemed like their friendship was slowly falling apart.

So on a practice before the biggest game of the season, the coach stopped mid-practice.

"Knight, Diamond, Garcia, and Mitchell, here. Now."

The guys headed his way slowly.

"What is your deal? You are the best guys in the team, one of the main reasons we got here. I need you to fix this. Knight, you're the leader, the captain of this team, and right now it doesn't seem like you have a clear head on you, son." Coach Anderson told the boys.

"I'm sorry, coach. We'll work on it," James said once Kendall didn't respond.

"Yes you will. You know how I know that? Because if you don't, you won't play on Saturday," he finished before walking away.

The boys exchanged looks of worry.

"He wouldn't do that. He said it himself, he needs us," Kendall said, an edge to his voice.

"You know what? We'll have a sleepover. My basement, tonight," Carlos said.

"It's a school night," Logan said.

"Well, tomorrow," James said.

"I can't," Kendall said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked him.

"You want to know why? Do you really need me to tell you?" Kendall said, getting in Carlos' face.

"Hey, Kendall, stop. Chill, man," James said while taking a hold of his frustrated friend.

"Yes, I do. You've been treating me like s*** for like, a month now, and I'm sick of it. You're supposed to be my friend," Carlos responded, leaving his happy-go-lucky attitude somewhere in the ice.

That's when he noticed the rink was empty. Coach had dismissed practice.

"You're supposed to be my friend," Kendall yelled back.

"What does that mean?" he responded, taken aback.

"He's mad about what happened between you and Jenny," Logan told him.

"You're still mad over that? Dude, grow up. And you know what, we weren't really together. God, you can date her if you want. I was wrong," Carlos said to his friend, looking pissed and hurt at the same time. He started to skate off the rink when he heard Kendall talk to him.

"Why did you lie?" Kendall asked his smaller friend.

"I have my reasons," Carlos said before leaving.

"I don't care what your mom says, we're having that sleep over now. Besides, she loves me," James told Logan before grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him out of the ice.

While they were almost out the door they saw Carlos walk back to them with a note.

"We're locked in. At least until eight, and it's just six. Great," he said.

"Wait, what?" Logan said as James snatched the note.

"It says: Boys, you are staying here until you solve your problems. I already talked to your parents. There is food in the locker room. We know you are at your best on a full stomach and out on the ice."

"You can't seriously tell me that... S***," Kendall said as he read the note over.

"I don't wanna spend an evening with you. Not after what just happened," Carlos said as he went to the locker room. They all followed after him.

There in the locker room bench, it looked like there was a bag from take-out. _Manolos_ take out.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Kendall said.

They all just stayed quiet and started to get their food.

Half an hour later, they had finished eating and were now in complete silence. It seemed like an hour had passed before Logan broke the silence.

"This is just stupid. Kendall, I understand why you were mad, but it got too far. And Carlos, you shouldn't have lied in the first place. Now here we are stuck in the middle and it isn't fair. Either one of you talks or I'm out," he said.

"You can't go ou-" Kendall started off, before being cut off by James.

"Don't be a smart a**, you know what he means. I don't want it to go that far, but he's right," James said.

"I just want to know why he lied. He didn't have to... If you didn't want me to date Jenny, you could've said so," Kendall said.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just, I didn't find out afterwards, but I couldn't stop. It all just turned out like a big lie, but I can't... I don't think I can... It's a really difficult thing to talk about right now," Carlos said, eyes getting glossy with tears.

There was a silence. Carlos almost never cried.

"James and I are dating..." Logan blurted out. James just looked at him and smiled before grabbing his boyfriends hand and looking at their friends.

Both Carlos and Kendall were in shock. And once again, there was a pause.

"Since when?" Kendall asked before Carlos just started laughing.

Soon Kendall joined in, and Kendall's ridiculous laughter made Logan and James join in. It was a full on laugh session.

Soon the laughter finished and what was left was a feeling... A feeling without a name. It felt like they were somewhat re-connected again. Like they could talk about anything.

"I'm... I think I'm also gay," Carlos admitted before closing his eyes. He had just only recently found out and just a week ago told his parents.

"You are?" Kendall asked.

"I figured it out. At least the way Carlos looked... It was... I felt that way when I told my mom," Logan said.

"Yeah, you never answered my question from earlier," Carlos replied.

"We well... I started liking Logan almost after the park thing... I don't know when he fell for me, but I bet it was when he first laid eyes on me. Right, babe?" James said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah... No. I mean you're gorgeous, but I didn't realize that at the time. I fell for you when you asked me to tutor you back in 7th grade. Just, the way you would try to concentrate was so cute..." Logan told him while giving him a peck on the cheek.

Both Carlos and Kendall looked at their friends in awe and jealousy.

"So skipping all the cutesy stuff, we've been official for almost four months," James finished.

"So, you've been keeping this from us for four months?" Kendall asked.

"We wanted to be ready. We wanted to know that we could count on the support of everyone we knew, but stuff kept getting in the way. We were going to officially do it last month, but this happened," Logan said, gesturing to all of them.

"Congrats. I'm happy for you guys. I hope to be as lucky as you in the future," Carlos said, looking at his friends.

"So, are we back to normal?" James asked.

"We're getting there," Kendall murmured.

"At least mom won't get mad because of the sleepover. I bet she already knows," Logan said.

"Of course she knows, I texted Joanna before we got stuck here. She said it was okay," James said as he stood up to go to the ice for a while.

"You texted my mom?" Logan asked, ready to join him.

"I told you she loves me. She even uses emojis." James chuckled at Logan's surprised expression.

"I didn't think she even knew about those."

Back in the locker room, Carlos started to stand up and join his friends, before stopping in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about the whole Jenny thing. I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah? I'm, uh... Sorry about the attitude. I knew exactly what came over me," Kendall said, standing up to follow his friend.

"What was it then?" Carlos asked.

"This," Kendall said before pulling said boy into a kiss. It was weird since Kendall didn't really plan on kissing him and Carlos didn't plan on being kissed. They separated.

"That was the worst kiss I've ever seen," James said from the doorway.

"JAMES! Leave them alone. Let's go to the ice," Logan said while pulling him along.

James just laughed as he saw his friends hadn't even noticed his comment.

"You wanna do that again?" Carlos said, looking into Kendall's eyes.

Kendall just nodded as he went in for a second, better than the first, first kiss. They just stayed there for a few minutes.

"Since when... did... was this the reason you were mad at me? You... like me?" Carlos asked.

"I did, before Jenny, I just wanted to see your reaction. And when I saw you and I thought you were together, it just... It hurt so bad. I guess I just resulted in being a bad friend. It wasn't even your fault. I'm... I'm sorry." Kendall told his crush.

"It wasn't until I was at that date with Jenny that I figured out why I lied. I was jealous of her. I didn't want you to like her so I just... Fake dated her. She was the one who made me realize that I liked you too. But I needed to figure stuff out before anything else. So I should apologize to." He told Kendall.

"What does that make us?" Kendall murmured.

"Would you like to go out sometime? See if it works out before branding it? I don't want to ruin our friendship." Carlos asked.

"I don't mind. But I pay, also I know it's going to work out. Just like Jagan over there." He said pointing to the couple who was skating in circles while holding hands.

James pulled Logan in for a hug and gave him a kiss at the top of his head. Logan looked up at him.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Logan asked him.

"Always." James said as he leaned in for a quick peck before being separated by Kendall and Carlos skating by whistling.

Carlos took Logan's arm and led him to a side while Kendall did the same to James.

"Ok, two against two, boyfriend against boyfriend. First to 10 wins." Kendall called out.

"The one who loses will pay the next few dates." Logan called out.

They started playing, everything going back to normal. Smiling, skating and bumping into each other. The game was tied 9 to 9 when the door opened. The coach stood there with the keys in his hands.

In that moments distraction James scored the winning shot for his team. The coach smiled as he saw the boys back to their normal ways. He then went into his office to close down.

"You do know I'll pay anyway right?" James told Logan.

"Yes. But I will pay at least one day." Logan said.

"You will, don't worry. I'll just give you the money."

"Jameees"

"Boys, behave. We don't want you two fighting. We already fixed everything." Kendall said.

"Come on, I'm hungry and mom is probably already waiting outside." Carlos said.

"Shotgun." Logan called out.

"Aimed at my heart, you got one..." James sang to him as he hugged him from the back.

"You're so lucky you're handsome... And have that voice."

"Let's GO!" Carlos called from the top of the stairs.

At the end of their day their group was back together. And _together_. And _**together**_.

**A/N: So, as I said before these themes are getting my writing game ON! I stayed up until like 4:00am just writing this part right after Crushed. It was like something in my body wouldn't let me stop. Anyway, I hope you get the very last sentence… xD**

**Anyway, I've always heard I give great advice so how about you go and check the other brilliant versions of this story. Other participating authors are:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR (She is super nice to me and became my Beta so THANK YOU!)****  
****AnonymousSkrtle****  
****WOWcow****  
****EpicallyObsessed**

**I know I say this everyday but: The 31 Day challenge. This is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ It is very similar to the 100 themes challenge. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review about what you thought about it. It's the first story I've written for FF in almost a year but it's all for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not owning them. **

**5. Cat**

"Meow"

As Katie Knight was walking around Palm Woods park she heard the distinct sound of a cat.

She searched for it and found it under a bush, just near the entrance.

"Well, Kitty looks like you are coming home with me." She said in a baby voice to the cat.

Just as she was about to enter she saw Bitters. If she was going to keep this cat, she had to pass through Bitters. Slowly a plan started to form in her brilliant mind.

She left the cat where it was and left to get reinforcements.

"Hey Katie!" She heard Logan say. He would do.

"Hey Logan. I need a favor." She told him just outside the pool area.

"Can't, I'm about to meet James for lunch." He said about to walk away before he got a text.

"I'm all yours, his agent says he landed a modeling gig." He told her just as she pocketed her phone.

"Ok, I need to get a cat I just found to our apartment. Her name is Kitty."

"Absolutely not. Biters would have our heads. Remember last time?"

"But Kitty needs to get inside. Remember that time I helped you?"

"What time?" Logan asked remembering all the times she helped them out.

"Exactly. Come on now, let's get Kitty inside." She said a little bit too loud.

"And who is Kitty might I ask?" Bitter asked over her shoulder.

"Um… Kitty?… Oh, you mean Katie, Katie Knight. She's standing right in front of you." Logan said laughing nervously.

"And since when do you speak in third person?" Bitters asked suspiciously.

"Katie has been talking like this for a long time now, She's really been into reading… and stuff." She said trying to play along.

"Whatever." Bitters said as he went to his desk.

Logan and Katie speed walked towards the Palm Woods entrance.

"You are such a horrible liar." Katie told Logan once they were outside.

"Well, it's not like you thought of something. Where's that stupid cat anyways?" Logan said, now annoyed at his "baby sister".

"It's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… here?" Katie said as she noticed Kitty was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you just lose your cat? Are you sure it wasn't property of someone?"

"Like who? Nobody can have a pet here remember?" Katie said frustrated.

"Like Bitters?" Logan said pointing to said man cuddling what looked like a Black cat.

"No way." Katie said disappointed .

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll check for you." Logan said as he ran towards Bitters.

Just as he came back Katie saw his whole body and face were scratched up. She couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, that proves that demon cat is property of Bitters, they even have similar personalities." Logan said sitting down in a bench.

"Apparently she's an actress cat." He continued.

"Thank you anyways Logie. At least we know she has an owner." Katie said as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello, Kitty Knight speaking." She said putting her phone on speaker as she saw Logan snickering.

"_Yeah, hey Katie. I got your message but there was no audition for me today. Guess it was a mistake."_ James said in the other end as Logan shared a look with her.

"What a funny mistake. Enjoyed talking with you. You should have your date with Logan right now. He looks _amazing_. Bye." Katie said in a rush as she hung up. She stood up and made a sprint to apartment 2J.

Logan just sat there.

"I gotta get new friends." He murmured as he got a phone call.

**Extra long A/N: I know, I know. If you haven't noticed Logan is my favorite to write about. But don't worry, I'll do my best to try and be more diverse. I included Katie because I already included Mrs. Knight so yeah… This is the shortest one so far but I found it really hard… I thought it would've been easy.**

**So? What do you think of it? This is part of the 31 Day challenge. This is part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ It is very similar to the 100 themes challenge. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review about what you thought about it. It's the first story I've written for FF in almost a year but it's all for you guys. Anyways, if you liked my story you could either come back tomorrow for another update or look up other authors participating in this challenge.**

**I also want to add that I find this story to be special because I am keeping up with it. And that's a big stepping stone for me. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

**Other awesome authors you should check out are:**

**BigTimeRush-BTR (She is super nice to me and became my Beta so THANK YOU!)**  
**AnonymousSkrtle**  
**EpicallyObsessed**  
**AkireAlev**

**And thank you to:**

**Winterschild11 for being awesome and leaving reviews that keep me writing**  
**LittleMonkeyDog for reviewing my first chapter (kind of late huh?)**  
**Germanrusher for reviewing and suggesting more Jagan (YOU BETCHA!)**

**And finally Aihime195 who is my real life best friend and has been for 5 stinkin' years. I still don't know how she keeps up with me, but you should love her because even if she hasn't written anyting (I'm sure she's awesome but she's too lazy to do it -_-") She's the one that always gives me first comments on stuff. I kept this story a secret from her and now she won't let me give her sneak peeks. I mean, she has the chance to read anything before you guys but she chooses not to. You should stalk her and tell her to write something.**

**Also, I know this is late and it wasn't BETA'd and I apologize for that but I wanted to update this fast. Goodnight!**


End file.
